forumemblemawakeningfandomcom-20200213-history
Bella/Supports
Bella and DJ C Support *'DJ': Yo, Bellzo. *'Bella': What the...DJ, what the hell did you just call me? *'DJ': Heh, funny story about that. Someone...not quite sure who, called you Bellzo instead of Bella and it's kind of been spreading around camp like wildfire. *'Bella': Oh dear, I'll have to get that sorted out at some point. What did you need, DJ? *'DJ': Oh nothing. Mostly I wanted to test out your new nickname, but since you haven't chased me off, I guess we can talk to pass the time a little. *'Bella': Sure, that sounds good. *'DJ': So I heard that you and Green are gonna try out the Frar model of ruling with Tost? *'Bella': Yep. Of all the methods I've been observing, it seems like the most foolproof. Don't tell anyone I said this, but the Waydrn ruling system is just kinda...out-dated. *'DJ': Yeah, it seems awful primitive, but they have the best army of the three of us, so can't argue too much. *'Bella': Meh, Tost will build a better army in time. *'DJ': I look forward to seeing that. *'Bella': What's with the tone? Don't think we can do it? *'DJ': Call me skeptical, if you will. *'Bella': Well I'll show you, then! *'DJ': Glad to see my doubt being met as a challenge. *'Bella': You bet it is...being...doing that. Anyway, I promise we'll make a great force. You can sleep on that. If you do sleep, anyway. Bella and Florence C Support *'Bella': If you’re coming here for a practice fight, which I doubt you need, I’m sorry but I can’t help you with that. *'Florence': I’m not the one of the royal siblings who’s super into fighting, so you’re good. *'Bella': Perfect. I already told myself I wasn’t going to risk someone here killing me or my mount, so that means no fights from me! *'Florence': Yeah, see, I don’t care. I get it, you’re from a really rough region, but it doesn’t mean everyone’s going to want to fight you because of it. In fact, I want nothing to do with fighting with you unless we’re teaming up. *'Bella': That’s good to hear, I guess. Nice to know I have allies. *'Florence': We can be the best allies ever, if you want. *'Bella': Er, what? *'Florence': (Wait, did I just say that SUGGESTIVELY?) *'Bella': Could you repeat that, please? *'Florence': I meant we could try being friends! Where you come from, you’ve probably got no friends at all, if they’re as bad as everyone says, so let’s bond with each other! *'Bella': I beg your pardon? *'Florence': I didn’t mean it like THAT! B Support *'Bella': My words still stand. No practice fighting. *'Florence': Well don’t you just seem thrilled to see me? *'Bella': I can’t say I actually am thrilled. You did hit on me last time, even if I’m sure it was accidental. *'Florence': It was, trust me. I had one thing in mind but another thing came out completely. *'Bella': Happens to the best of us. *'Florence': Does it now? *'Bella': Of course. Do you know how many times people overhear me talking about wanting to ride my mount and assume other things? *'Florence': ….. *'Bella': Like you just did right now, I’m assuming? *'Florence': No, I followed what you said. I was trying to come up with a guess for how many times that’s happened. *'Bella': I guess I assumed wrong. No matter. At least my assumption about you not meaning your coming on to me was true. *'Florence': Sure was. Even though I was trying to offer to spend time with you then. *'Bella': I got that part. Came off a bit heavy, but I got it. *'Florence': Heh, yeah, sorry. *'Bella': So…wait. Why are you smiling like that? *'Florence': I was just thinking, maybe we should have more conversations like this. Where we’re both not hitting on each other and actually being friendly. *'Bella': Yes, that would be a good plan. *'Florence': We could be those allies I was saying we should be! *'Bella': You said it seductively again. *'Florence': I did? *'Bella': Nope. Just seeing if you meant it. I think I’d like to talk to you more if you’re not going to hit on me. Bella and George C Support *'George': Hey Bella! Let me show you something! *'Bella': What? *'George': You heard me. *'Bella': No, I mean...what? Most people at least say hi before approaching me like they've known me our whole lives. *'George': Aw, I find the formalities to be so boring. Why waste the time doing that when I could get straight to the fun stuff? *'Bella': ...You know what? I like that line of thinking. Show me the fun stuff. *'George': Awe, yeah! Let's go look. … *'Bella': So...what exactly am I looking at? *'George': This poor, “defenseless” brigand tried to sneak into camp, so I cast an illusion spell on him, so now he thinks he's permanently entangled in an epic life-or-death fight with a shark! *'Bella': ...You brought me here to show off your spell casting skills? *'George': Nope, I brought you here to laugh at his pain. *'Bella': Heh, that is pretty good, I have to admit. *'George': Yeah! Bella and Green C Support *'Bella': Hey Green. Come up with anything yet? *'Green': What are you talking about? *'Bella': Oh, you know. We said we'd use this trip to observe foreign royalty in an attempt to figure out what we're gonna do with Tost and how we're gonna fix it. *'Green': Oh, right. That. Uh, well, really the only thing I've observed about these guys is their favorite ways to kill people. Knifez's is beheading. Florence likes to run them through their hearts. Chloe likes mortally wounding them and leaving them to die slowly...hers is my favorite. And DJ...well, I haven't figured his out yet. *'Bella': Charming. You should be observing them at other times, you know. Y'know, times they're not slaughtering people? We have more down time than battle time anyway, so how haven't you come up with anything? *'Green': Alright then, how about you tell me what you've come up with? If you're so good at this? *'Bella': Alright, I will. I've learned that two ruling figures is not only the preferred way of two-thirds of this continent, but also that it's the best way to go. It also helps having two people who aren't too like-minded. That way they can balance each other out and they aren't making the same dumb decision. I also learned to never underestimate diplomacy and talking it out. *'Green': Boring. *'Bella': Fine. You think you can come up with something better? *'Green': Maaaybe. *'Bella': Fine then. Prove it. And if you don't, I'm telling everyone in camp that you named your wyvern Minerva. *'Green': *gasp* You wouldn't dare! *'Bella': I guess we'll just see about that, won't we? Bella and Joos C Support *'Joos': Bella! Can I ask a favor? *'Bella': Sure, what do you need? *'Joos': Can you tell me a bit about Tost? I'm going around learning history and stuff. *'Bella': Why? *'Joos': I can't remember anything, and the books about history are always being used by someone, so I figured I'd go ask nobility. *'Bella': Well you made a good choice. I know Tost like the back of my hand. *'Joos': So how'd it become such a... *'Bella': Mess? Anarchy? Gangster's paradise? Shit hole? *'Joos': I was gonna go with something nicer, but that works. *'Bella': Ha ha, don't worry about it. Tost is in pretty bad shape. It didn't used to be as bad as it is, but a long time ago, the former ruler of Tost got greedy. Our army attacked Waydrn and Frar in an attempt to take control of the entire continent. We lost, obviously, but lost is putting it nicely. We were demolished and nobody else really wanted to contribute the funds to help us rebuild. *'Joos': Oh man, that's not good. *'Bella': Yeah. The ruler who started the war was executed and their entire family was removed from the throne. The country spent a long time with no ruler at all. Then, Esh-Ban decided he was gonna give it a try, but that would come after he tried to conquer the entire continent. *'Joos': I can imagine that pissed the other countries off. *'Bella': You bet it did. Tost could have been completely destroyed. But it wasn't, and that's what matters. A couple of years ago, Green and I proved ourselves the strongest in the nation, so we're going to try to make a ruling party similar to Frar's. I mean, we were, at least. Esh-Ban's public execution was supposed to serve as proof that we weren't involved in his powergrab and it was gonna lead to Frar helping us rebuild at last, but until he's caught and killed, I'm afraid we're still not out of hot water. *'Joos': Man, that sucks. Hey, how about this: After we get this bastard, I'll come back with you and help out. *'Bella': Wha...you would do that? *'Joos': Sure! I won't try to take yours or Green's places, but I'll definitely be around to help. Tacticians can come in handy outside of battle too, you know. *'Bella': You know, I'd like that. Thanks Joos. Bella and Josh C Support *'Josh': Er, greetings, milady. *'Bella': Oh, you’re going to play the friendly route right now? You could have killed me in that battle. Thought we were fighting on the same side. *'Josh': I was merely trying to take down the opposing flying units, and one of my spells went off course. It was not intentional. *'Bella': Tell that to me once I’ve actually caught my breath from having to dodge that! *'Josh': I can only apologize so much for what I inadvertently did in the midst of battle, but you should accept my sincere words. *'Bella': Telling me to accept your apology doesn’t work. *'Josh': What will work, if not that? *'Bella': I don’t know, maybe actually aiming for the enemy! *'Josh': I was… *'Bella': No, you weren’t! You aimed at me! *'Josh': Why would I do that? We are fighting for the same cause, and taking down a leader of any faction is not on my list of things to do. *'Bella': Well, you almost did it either way…even if you didn’t mean to. I get it, things get weird in battle. Just try to hit someone who isn’t on your side next time. *'Josh': Understood. Next time my sole target will be the opponent. Not you, not your mount, not anyone who I call an ally. *'Bella': Great. Now let’s hope you actually keep to that. B Support *'Bella': Good job almost killing me again today. *'Josh': What? I made sure to be as far from you as our Tacticians would allow. Keeping my distance would save us from that same debacle, I figured. *'Bella': It’s not that you aimed at me this time. *'Josh': Then how did I manage to almost kill you? *'Bella': Didn’t have you around to hit the enemies before they’d hit me. *'Josh': I see. That may have been an oversight on my part. *'Bella': You think? I’m not the one who decided to move elsewhere instead of learning to aim better! *'Josh': You have my apologies, Lady Bella. *'Bella': There’s no need for you to bring out the formalities. Just know that we work as a team around here, and if one member shows weakness, we’re all going to fall. *'Josh': I am fairly certain that the Shepherds work under a slightly different set of rules, but the sentiment is understood. Next battle, I will make sure to go where directed, and flank you to take out the enemy units who can damage you above all others. *'Bella': Now you’re making me sound weak. Just do what you’re told, and keep people who aren’t you in mind. *'Josh': Understood. You have my word that these near-death experiences will not happen to you again as long as I am in the battle. A Support *'Josh': Should I be concerned why you are approaching me in such a manner? *'Bella': Not in the slightest. Come with me, though. *'Josh': With you? I feel slightly worried about that proposition. *'Bella': Trust me, this isn’t anything bad. I just want to show you something. *'Josh': After my performance in the last battle, I have a feeling that what you want to show me might just be the pointed end of a lance. … *'Bella': And here we are! *'Josh': This is…your pegasus, correct? *'Bella': My trusted mount, yes. She and I are a team, one that fights together until the bitter end. In battle, if she falls, I’m out too. *'Josh': I do know a fair amount about battle strategy, but thank you for the refresher. *'Bella': If you know so much about strategy, you’d know why I brought you out here. *'Josh': To learn how to ride a pegasus? While the idea of being able to use tomes from above sounds like it would be a more effective way to battle, I am unsure of how well I would be able to master both a mount and casting spells. *'Bella': Well it’s a good thing you’re not here to ride her then. *'Josh': If not that, then what? *'Bella': Pet her! *'Josh': Will she bite? *'Bella': Not if you touch her gently. She and I have so much to thank you for after you learned how to correctly fight alongside us. *'Josh': Oh, er, well, you are very much welcome, both of you. *'Bella': If it wasn’t for you taking care of enemies from afar, they’d be able to take her, and myself, down with ease. Having a mount is a challenge if you’re fighting alone, but when you have someone like you around…well, it’s easier. *'Josh': I just do what I am told. Maybe next you should thank our tactician for telling me to fight next to you. *'Bella': …Right. Maybe I should. S Support *'Bella': Josh, listen, we need to talk. *'Josh': Likewise, I feel the same way. *'Bella': Is that so? *'Josh': It most certainly is. There is something weighing heavily on my mind, and I need to tell you of it before it gets worse. Bella: Hm, well, what I’ve got to say can wait. Go ahead. *'Josh': You have been running through my mind endlessly. Like a beautiful goddess this world has never known. When I close my eyes for the evening, you are there, beckoning me to come with you, to climb onto the back of your pegasus and fly away into the sunset. *'Bella': ….. *'Josh': It is these thoughts that have inspired me to make my move, and rather than purchasing myself new novels or tomes to pour over, I have decided to save and spend my money on something not for myself, but instead for you. *'Bella': Yeah, er, this is exactly what I needed to talk to you about. *'Josh': You feel the same way too? *'Bella': No. I think you’re taking this too far. *'Josh': …What? *'Bella': We’re just two pieces on the battlefield, fighting on the same side. Once everything’s done, what happens? I go back to Tost and try to rule a population that doesn’t want ruling, and you go back to Waydrn and stay with the Shepherds. *'Josh': I would be willing to relocate my life and everything in it to Tost if it meant I would be able to spend forever with you. *'Bella': I appreciate that, but right now, I’ve got to think about what I go back to when we’re done with this fighting. I can’t think about romance. *'Josh': Not even a little bit? *'Bella': There’s no room in my life for it. *'Josh': I see… *'Bella': Huh? What are you fiddling around with? *'Josh': The ring I purchased for you. It seems I have to return it, as there is no need for me having it anymore. *'Bella': You bought me a ring? Even though all we’d ever done was fight at each other’s side? *'Josh': It was what my heart desired. *'Bella': That’s…really sweet. Just because I don’t have room in my life for a romance doesn’t mean I won’t have room someday, I guess. *'Josh': And that someday, do you think maybe I could fill that room? *'Bella': We’ll see. Bella and Knifez C Support *'Knifez': I’ve been meaning to ask you something, royal of one land to leader of another. *'Bella': What is it? *'Knifez': Do you ever get worried that someday, what you’ve put your life into isn’t going to be there anymore? *'Bella': That’s an awfully deep question. Care to explain why you’re asking it? *'Knifez': I’ve just been thinking about it, that’s all. You seemed like the best person to ask about it. Green would stab me before answering. Chloe and DJ are in the same, not-quite-next-in-line boat that I am. But you, you’re approachable and an actual ruler of something. *'Bella': I guess that’s a good point. And yeah, I do get worried. Always have. *'Knifez': Why’s that? *'Bella': Because, like you’ve said, I’ve put my life into it. Tost is rogue. The people aren’t used to being led, yet I’m trying to corral them into being half as decent as our neighbors. They could rebel at any time, and I’d be left with nothing. *'Knifez': Except your head. *'Bella': You don’t think they’d kill me? *'Knifez': Nah, you’d kill them first. You and your pegasus are a scary combination. *'Bella': Thanks. *'Knifez': Don’t mention it. Bella and Bohl C Support *'Bella': Unbelievable. *'Bohl': What? *'Bella': I can't believe future me would take the time to have a child in the middle of a war. *'Bohl': Ah, yes. Well things were very much different in my time. *'Bella': How so? *'Bohl': Well... *'Bella': ...Well? *'Bohl': Oh. Sorry, Bohl was lost. Didn't know where to be starting. Eh, in my time, things went much, much slower. Like, years slower. We were a lot older when adults...started dying. *'Bella': I see. I wonder what happened to convince future me to do such a thing. *'Bohl': What...be you saying that Bohl was mistake? *'Bella': No! It's just a weird choice on my part is all. I think future me and future Josh should have waited. Was Tost any sort of organized in your time? *'Bohl': Not even a tiny little bit! *'Bella': ...Uh, huh. What was it like living with royalty? *'Bohl': Eh, cannot say. No viable point of reference. You were good mom though. *'Bella': That's good to hear. And Josh? *'Bohl': Dad was very much into his work. He'd be closing himself off for weeks to be working but he taught Bohl much. *'Bella': I can tell. *'Bohl': Thank you! ...That was compliment, yes? *'Bella': I think so. B Support *'Bohl': Mother! *'Bella': Bohl? *'Bohl': May I create a request? *'Bella': Absolutely. What is it? *'Bohl': May you teach me to ride a pegasus? *'Bella': Ma—you mean to tell me you never learned? *'Bohl': No. In the future you did not teach me. *'Bella': Why not? You think that'd be something I would have taught someone a lot earlier. Especially my own kin. *'Bohl': I am not sure, but I wish to learn now! *'Bella': You know what? I think I can do that for you. I should probably teach you to ride a normal horse first. Pegasi are a different thing entirely. *'Bohl': Whatsoever it is, I will just be happy to be spending time learning with my mother. *'Bella': ...Say, what brings this on? *'Bohl': Nothing. *'Bella': Really? *'Bohl': Ehhh, yeah. That's about it. *'Bella': I see. So it has nothing to do with the fact that you can't learn alongside your father anymore? *'Bohl': ...Of course not. *'Bella': Oh dear, those are tears coming. Okay, let's get on those lessons. Category:Supports